Overshirt Shirt
Overshirt Shirt aka Ovy, is a human boy who wishes to help the Angels at the Abbey any way he can. Cousin of Strappon, twin brother of Tee, Ovy works hard to bring fresh bread and inspiration the the Angels. Currently a Templar-in-Training. Overshirt fights with his feet, utilizing kicks. At the moment, he has no weapon. Appearance Overshirt is a slender 17-year-old with a light complexion. He has thick, curly brown hair that is parted to the right side and hazel eyes. His typical outfit is a plaid overshirt, black tee, jeans and a keffiyeh. Since becoming a templar-in-training he changed out his usual plain scarf to one with the Templar's cross. Personality Overshirt is a very laid back and gentle teen. He's very outgoing as well, and he loves to cheer on his teammates. He's easily flustered, having been sheltered for quite some time he can be a little less in the know about social norms and how to correctly interact with the opposite sex. Being related to Strappon, he can have a small temper, but it's easily alleviated by putting food in front of him. He's sometimes too nice for his own good, being raised by a very loving and protective single mother and an older twin brother for the more recent portion of his life. Unfortunately, he dislikes other men and has quite a sadistic side. His Brother is the only exception unless you are on his good side and have proven yourself to be a good person. Overshirt has found himself to be a bit of a foil to Strappon, being sweet when he isn't, like the cool big brother or the lenient mother to Strappon's stern metaphorical fatherhood. Background mentions of abuse in ABOUT section Ovy is a very laid back and rather lazy boy who loves to eat and cook. The only downside to him is that he can't cook AT ALL. However, he can bake. VERY well. And he can make one HELL of a cup of coffee. Overshirt works at a small cafe that's about a short walk away from the Abbey as a waiter and a baker at his Uncle Sleeveless' bakery "Sweet Jesus." Overshirt and Tee were born to a single mother named Cardigan in Daten City. His mother was a little overbearing, but she eventually began to date a man and got married. The marriage took a turn for the worse, and the two ended up with Child Protective Services for some time at the age of 6. The two were taken into Foster Care by a man named Mankini McFuckins, and the situation took an even darker turn. The man was actually a demon in disguise on the Surface, and he had ill intent. He kept the twins separated, and intended to turn them against each other for his own sick entertainment. Overshirt took the brunt of the abuse until he could no longer stand for it. When they were 14, they finally escaped. Mankini was never found after that, and the twins were returned to Child Services, where their mother fought to get them back in her life. She won, and they have lived with her ever since. Overshirt still has scars, even though the physical ones have healed, and he's tried to get back to living a normal human life. He doesn't trust any man because of his experiences with Mankini, but he's willing to change if the man is consistently doing good for Humans. In order to stop himself from running the same life his brother did (who ended up going to jail several times for various reasons), he found himself in they Abbey with his cousin Strappon. Strappon, unwilling to let his cousin fall to sin, agreed to let him help. He became very involved in events with the Angels when he began dating a Fallen Angel named Beret. The Angel was soon promoted to be his Guardian Angel after finally gaining enough Heavens, but through some unknown event she disappeared and has not been heard from since. This event has caused Overshirt to humble himself, but he has difficulty bonding with Angels for long-term friendships, but has not rid him of his ambition to help the Angels find their way back to Heaven and keep Daten City safe. His ambition to help out the Angels has earned him a spot next to Strappon and on his way to Templarhood. Overshirt found he wanted to become a Templar after watching Strappon's struggles and his will to do good for everyone. It inspired him, and he wants to make Strappon proud. Despite his difficulty, he continues to bake for his comrades and bring them sweets for all they do for the city. To him, it's the least he can do to thank them for the work they do. Strappon and Overshirt have a very good relationship, despite the past Strappon had with his family. Overshirt works with Strappon's father, and only barely knew of Strap's existence. His aunt always makes special sweets for her son, but his uncle continues to disclaim his ownership to Strappon. Ovy doesn't want to get in the middle of their passive-aggressive feud, but he does hope that they can one day reconcile. His mother can be overbearing, not wanting to see Overshirt dating any girls. Ovy has been homeschooled for a long time, but is going to High School. His mother is always nagging him and making sure he's up on his studies before he goes off to help the Angels and the Abbey. Abilities Gallery Trivia * He has an obsession with plaid and all his pants are scuffed at the bottom near his heels because he drags his feet. * He loves the company of the Angels, despite his worry of getting close to them. * He hates Jacket for some reason. (This goes along with a Headcanon, since they're based on the same character personality-wise) Category:Humans Category:NPCs